


Twilight

by armeu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst, realm of day and night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armeu/pseuds/armeu
Summary: She had been driving towards the sun for a while now....But why was she not getting any closer?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Not that anyone's going to read this XD  
> Yet it's better to be safe. If you do stumble upon this short piece of writing, please forgive the mistakes. English is my second language and this is me nervously posting my first story. just for fun! Assignments were making me write like a robot and I thought writing like this could help!

Mona had been driving towards the sun for a while now. She knew all the turns and ups and downs of the road. The flock on the hill with the little boy in overalls that was always keeping an eye on the lambs, and a few mysterious empty cars left at the sides of the road. It was a loop. A never-ending cycle of events. That's what her father had warned her about when she said she was going to pass across the border. 

"The night never meets the day ever." had been what he said. Yet Mona's foot pressed only harder on the pedal as tears gathered in her eyes. 

After so many times having passed by the same scenery it felt as if the car was directing her rather than the opposite. The sun right at the end of the road, meeting the earth at the horizon in a shy touch. It had been there for a while. The golden star was mocking her by being so viewable yet out of reach. It was that apple hung from the highest branch that your hands can't reach. The sun was reminding her of what she could never have. 

Salty water ran down her colorless cheeks. For the first time since forever she let her eyes wander to the rear-view mirror, glancing at what she had left behind. She could see familiar stars that were twinkling at her. Brighter than all of those stars, shined a planet, Jupiter. The sky a blanket of familiar velvety midnight blue. Yet it felt wrong to go back after all this time. Or maybe it had just been an hour. Maybe she hadn't moved at all.

Her hands started to shake over the wheel. Heart falling into the abyss in fear of never getting out. If the myths had been right this could last an eternity, her driving past the same hills and scenery. She tore her eyes away from the road in favor of hastily pulling something out of her backpack. She grasped the circular, White object in her right hand. Pressing it to her lips she whispered "play me Elio's last message. “The device answered with a pleasant beep and the flash of a blue light. A moment of silence and then her car was being filled with the voice that she had been loving, memorizing, and dreaming about for years now. 

_"Never give up no matter how scary it looks like, okay?"_ The sun bleeding from every single word. The lovely tilt in his voice that appeared whenever he was trying to make her smile. _“I'll be coming to you as well. I know that we will find each other Mona."_ Light twirling in her heart at the mere thought of it. More tears spilled out. 

_"There IS a place for us no matter what they've taught us in the cults. I love you. I'll never stop trying to reach you. We'll meet in twilight. We'll make it. I promise"_ Taking a deep breath in, She didn't pay attention to the flock that she was passing by for the umpteenth time. Instead she grasped the wheel, and as if Elio could hear, she whispered “We will make it to twilight." And she kept on driving towards the sun, where it was making a golden carpet out of the road ahead of her.


End file.
